


Water

by littlemissjosephinemarch (Missanna444)



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/littlemissjosephinemarch
Summary: Just a short drabble about Jo and how she changes and accepts everything that's happened.





	Water

She loved the water. She didn't know why, but it was something beautiful. It felt like freedom. She would step into the water and feel as though the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders. She would sit in the shallow waves – of the ocean, a lake, or even just the bathtub – and for half an hour she would be able to just relax and let her mind wander. She thought of simple things that made her happy – Christmas, books, sleeping late on a Saturday morning, laughing and playing in the snow… 

 

Things are different now, as she approaches the lapping edges of the shoreline. She gazes out at the horizon, her eyes staring out with such determination and focus, as if the one she missed the most is standing at the edge of the sky to receive her love. Perhaps there is no one there, but she doesn't let herself dwell on that. Instead, she sits, letting the waves brush against her shoulders. Her thoughts of happiness are of different things now. She thinks of her family, the days and moments of her childhood that hold special places in her heart. They used to grieve her, because she couldn't revisit those glorious times and instead had to live with the harsh reality of a continuing life. But she likes to remember them now, with a fondness that brings her peace.


End file.
